Screwballs adventure in the amazing world of gumball!
by Firelord67
Summary: When Gumball is forbidden to talk for an entire day, Screwball comes to play. Now Darwin and company decide to make the next 24 hours the best day ever. Teri's secret pleasure will be revealed and Jamie will be caught up in a forbidden romance. And in all this, Screwball makes a new friend...
1. The remedy

Gumball walked into the waiting room, where his mom and siblings were waiting for him

"Well that wasn't nearly as bad as I thought," he said smiling

"Dude, you didn't think the room full of knives fantasy wasn't the slightest bit off, not to mention medieval?" replied Darwin

"Yeah Gumball, you replaced yourself with a decoy and hid behind the apostrophe. We only found out it wasn't you when I realized that you were actually listening to me" said Anais before doing her wiener dogface.

"Like that's actually going to get to me hard," said Gumball smugly. As soon as Gumball finished his sentence he felt his chin jerk upward.

"What the what?" he exclaimed and was soon answered with a loud sharp female voice from nowhere

"OOWWWWWWWW WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" the voice yelled. Suddenly in the middle of the room, a bright pink pony-like creature appeared in a flash of light. She had large eyes with purple spirals and no pupils. On her flank, it had a tattoo of a metal screw and a baseball. She wore a propeller beanie on its head. She was floating in mid-air and rubbing a swollen hoof. "OMG were you possessed by a metaphor, kissed your own family, performed a transplant and still have time to practice social justice and fight A FRICKEN T-REX?"

"OH yeah," said Gumball, showing confidently "Who are you?"

"To answer your question I am the living embodiment of emotional pain but my real name is..." the pony pointed to her tattoo

"Broken Shot?" asked Gumball, but her face said no "Home run? Ball metal? Heavy Metal?"

"Screwball?" asked Darwin. The pony gave a cheerful grin

"Finally." replied Screwball, "In fact, Gumball is the first one to not get it on their first try,"

"How do know my name?"

"You're the only person in Elmore to change theirs which is kind of embarrassing BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT.

The point is that when you get insulted or emotionally damaged IM THE ONE WHO GETS HURT. That's pretty messed up you know."

But Gumball smugly replied, "Wow you're so determined on your job that you don't even realize that there are a lot of chances that you gave up during this conversation."

Screwball looked stunned and magically summoned a giant hammer, which immediately fell down and flattened her.

"Dude I think you just insulted an insult," exclaimed Darwin, but Screwball crawled out from beneath the hammer

"That's ridiculous," said Screwball " the only thing that insults me is the Screwball from the beta timeline. Rather than driving people nuts, she's only interested in her "family" and helping her "friends"." Screwball said with quotations.

This was answered by a second Screwball standing in front of the window.

She ran up to the emotional pain Screwball and yelled

"TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID"

"I'm sorry but I'll never think of you highly, you married a changeling after all."

The beta Screwball grabbed the giant hammer and started attacking and the two Screwballs battled and they ran out the window leaving the Watterson's in shock

"Well that was something that would entertain someone for a few seconds," said Gumball.

Abruptly the bandage doctor walked in.

He said, "Well Mr. Watterson your health is perfect to the point where you could take off all your clothes and then sleep in a marriage bed with a non-relative."

"That's a pretty specific scenario," said Ana is.

"Well, I get paid extra by foreshadowing," replied that doctor before winking to the camera. "But there appears to be a disturbance in your left cerebellum the prevents you from processing yourself in an ethical and moral way."

Gumball replied, "Can you write that down cause all I heard was "01001001 01001110 01000110"

"Which is exactly the problem," said the doctor said, "Your various actions have caused your brain to not think at all. Common symptoms involve: brutal honesty, denial, having trouble processing empathy, won't accept facts, unable to give up and obsessed with superpowers.

"That sounds about right for Gumball," said Anais

"HEY," said her brother "I don't act like that".

"You definitely do," she said, "I mean just yesterday you said you would fly using your brain even though you can't even tell your arm to use a knife without chopping something non-edible".

The doctor stepped in "well anyway this can be easily cured by not talking for 24 hours"

"Well that's going to be…" but Gumball was unable to finish when the doctor put a strange device over his mouth "MFF," said Gumball,

"This automatic gag should come off in 24 hours. Until then carry around this notepad and pencil so you can write stuff down," said the doctor handing over a blue notepad and a number two pencil.

Gumball wrote: "This won't be fun."


	2. The smile

**This is my first story ever. I hope you like it.**

Darwin happily danced to school with Anias on her bike singing a merry tune:

"Smiling rainbows, smiling sun

Smiling rocks and vegetation

Smiling dirt and smiling grass

Put my smiling hand on my smiling **sister**

Smiling Susie and smiling ME

Boy what a joy it is being happy"

Darwin skipped along to Carrie and gave her a peck on the check

"Well someone's unusually happy today," she said "then again I feel pretty good myself. What's the occasion?"

"Gumball has a brain problem and can't talk at all today, so he can't make smug comments for the next 24 hours"

Carrie blinked as a huge smile came to her face.

"Are thinking what I'm thinking," she said.

"BEST DAY EVER!" they both yelled and skipped merrily to school, telling everyone: "GUMBALL IS SILENT TODAY!" and soon the entire school had formed a makeshift parade.

When they got to Elmore junior high, little did they know that screwball was still there, looking at the events that occurred over the next 24 hours?

"This is gonna be good." She said, summoning herself a tub of popcorn. "Hmmm no" screwball replaced the popcorn with salty peanuts. "Now that's more like it." She looked over in the hallway, careful to not be seen. Carrie and Darwin had taken this opportunity to make out in the hallway in the most intense way possible.

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this?" said Darwin.

"Well considering we're not old enough to do what adults do, I think well be fine." Replied Carrie in a seductive tone. But they were interrupted by the intercom:

"ATTENTION STUDENTS. THE SYNCRONISED SWIMMING CLUB WILL BEGIN IN FIVE MINUTES"

"Uh-oh," said Darwin grabbing his things. He kissed his girlfriend one last time before he went to his swimming club." Carrie was about to go to class but accidentally bumped into someone

"Oh sorry!" said Carrie before realizing she had never seen this person before. It was a pink pony with a propeller beanie.

"Don't sweat it," said screwball. She used her magic to clean up the peanuts.

"Where did you come from," said Carrie

"Well it all started back to time when a chaotic dictator took over the world…" screwball started to say but was interrupted by Carrie

"Short version please"

"Okay, imp the spawn of a chaotic god and a Pegasus from another dimension and have the rare ability to travel in between timelines."

"Sure and I can make a toast land butter-side up," said Carrie sarcastically.

"Sigh," said screwball "okay ill prove it".

 **I'll admin that I sorta used a spongebob song. Also check out my youtube channel.**


	3. This oughta do it

**For those of you who don't know, Screwball is a character from My Little Pony. Even though it sort of makes it a crossover, it still works as a standalone story since I use a different version of her that's sort of an altered version of the screwball from the Daughter of Discord Fanfic, courtesy of DisneyFanatic2364.**

Darwin happily danced to school with Anias on her bike singing a merry tune:

"Smiling rainbows, smiling sun

Smiling rocks and vegetation

Smiling dirt and smiling grass

Put my smiling hand on my smiling **sister**

Smiling Susie and smiling ME

Boy what a joy it is being happy"

Darwin skipped along to Carrie and gave her a peck on the check

"Well someone's unusually happy today," said, "then again I feel pretty good myself. What's the occasion?"

"Gumball has a brain problem and can't talk at all today, so can't make smug comments for the next 24 hours"

Carrie blinked as a huge smile came to her face.

"Are thinking what I'm thinking," said.

"BEST DAY EVER!" they both yelled and skipped merrily to school, telling everyone: "GUMBALL IS SILENT TODAY!" and soon the entire school had formed a makeshift parade.

When they got to Elmore junior high, little did they know that screwball was still there, looking at the events that occurred over the next 24 hours?

"This is gonna be good." said, summoning herself a tub of popcorn. "Hmmm no" replaced the popcorn with salty peanuts. "Now that's more like It." looked over in the hallway, careful to not be seen. Carrie and Darwin had taken this opportunity to make out in the hallway in the most intense way possible.

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this?" said Darwin.

"Well considering we're not old enough to do what adults do, I think well be fine." Replied Carrie in a seductive tone. But they were interrupted by the intercom:

"ATTENTION STUDENTS. THE SYNCRONISED SWIMMING CLUB WILL BEGIN IN FIVE MINUTES"

"Uh-oh," said Darwin grabbing his things. Kissed his girlfriend one last time before went to his swimming club." Carrie was about to go to class but accidentally bumped into someone

"Oh sorry!" said Carrie before realizing had never seen this person before. It was a pink pony with a propeller beanie.

"Don't sweat it," said screwball. used her magic to clean up the peanuts.

Suddenly Carrie remembered her previous encounter the pony.

"What did you do?" said nervously.

Screwball responded, "I did what I said I could do. I reset the day and switched the timeline so the words "he" and "she" were never invented."

"Is that legal?" asked the ghost curiously

"Of course it is" she replied. "Do you want me to switch it back?"

"Definitely"


	4. I'll correct these errors while at it

Darwin happily danced to school with Anias on her bike singing a merry tune:

"Smiling rainbows, smiling sun

Smiling rocks and vegetation

Smiling dirt and smiling grass

Put my smiling hand on my smiling **sister**

Smiling Susie and smiling ME

Boy what a joy it is being happy"

Darwin skipped along to Carrie and gave her a peck on the check

"Well someone's unusually happy today," she said "Then again I feel pretty good myself. What's the occasion?"

"Gumball has a brain problem and can't talk at all today, so he can't make smug comments for the next 24 hours"

Carrie blinked as a huge smile came to her face.

"Are thinking what I'm thinking," she said.

"BEST DAY EVER!" they both yelled and skipped merrily to school, telling everyone: "GUMBALL IS SILENT TODAY!" and soon the entire school had formed a makeshift parade.

Little did they know that screwball was still there, looking at the events that occurred over the next 24 hours.

"This is gonna be good." She said, summoning herself a tub of popcorn. "Hmmm no" Screwball replaced the popcorn with salty peanuts. "Now that's more like it." She looked over in the hallway, careful to not be seen. Carrie and Darwin had taken this opportunity to make out in the hallway in the most intense way possible.

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this?" said Darwin.

"Well considering we're not old enough to do what adults do, I think well be fine." Replied Carrie in a seductive tone. But they were interrupted by the intercom:

"ATTENTION STUDENTS. THE SYNCRONISED SWIMMING CLUB WILL BEGIN IN FIVE MINUTES"

"Uh-oh," said Darwin grabbing his things. He kissed his girlfriend one last time before he went to his club. Carrie was about to go to class but accidentally bumped into someone

"Oh sorry!" said Carrie before realizing she had never seen this person before. It was a pink pony with a propeller beanie.

"Don't sweat it," said Screwball. She used her magic to clean up the peanuts.

"Oh it's you again," said Carrie

"In the flesh."

"Wow, your life seems awesome after seeing all this."

"You'd think that but it does get kind of lonely, with the only company being a clone of me that's the physical embodiment of emotional pain. I miss my family. Also, it gets frustrating when you teleport to someone every time they say your name three times."

"Same thing happens with ghosts too."

"Want to hang out?"

"Sure" replied Carrie, and the two new friends teleported off.

 **Too bad it's hard to correct spelling errors on this website, but at least it's easy to find fanfictions. Leave a review so I know that I am doing good.**


	5. The timeline

At recess, Penny was trying to be romantic with Gumball but it was hard because his mouth was covered up and the gag made hugging difficult. Eventually she gave simply cleared some air between them instead

"Gumball, sometimes I wonder if we would have still gotten together if I never stopped wearing my shell. Would we still have gotten together?" But she was interrupted by some music coming over from where Teri was eating her lunch. The tune… was that J-pop? "I should probably see what that is," said Penny to her boyfriend, who made an approving gesture. Penny walked up to the papergirl who seemed to be doing something on her phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Penny

Teri jumped and turned off her phone

"Nothing! "She quickly said and grabbed her disinfectant spray and started spraying everything "just spraying away the filth." She said nervously.

Penny was still suspicious. "What were you doing on your phone?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Texting!"

"What about the music?"

"It was rap!"

"It sounded like J-pop"

"It was regular pop!"

Penny continued staring with the special intimidation face that Gumball taught her.

"OH fine it was J-pop, just please stop making that face or else you'll end up like gumball!"

Penny looked shocked and said:

"What did you just say?" intimidatingly.

Teri realized that she had gone too far and quickly try to take it back.

"Uh forget what I said"

"I SAID, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY"

"Forget what I said?"

"BEFORE THAT"

"J-pop?"

"AFTER THAT"

"Stop making that face?"

"ABOUT GUMBALL"

"I said that I'm concerned that if you start acting like him that you'll have to wear a gag as well!"

Penny stopped and stared. Anger boiled inside her stomach. She felt herself floating in the air as she began to shape shift. Her eyes looked at Teri with hatred. Teri then found herself face to face with an enormous red hydra.

She was about to turn around and run but suddenly, Penny returned to her normal form, crying in Gumball's embrace.

Teri was spellbound by this act of love.

"I'm sorry about what I said," she said shamefully " I guess everyone has love and sympathy. It's just sometimes buried beneath a shell of inhabitations and self-esteem."

"Since when were you so philosophical?"

The three children jumped when Screwball materialized and said this expectantly. She laughed and said, "Oh that was priceless! I haven't laughed in a hundred moons!"

Gumball soon recognized the pony and gave her a glare. "Oh don't worry. I'm the screwball from the beta timeline." She said

"The what?" Teri asked.

" Ah yes let me explain. You see every time an organism, being or even randomization objects like dice and roulette tables, make a decision, an alternate timeline where something else happened instead. For example if you roll a dice and it lands on 6, timelines will be created for the other rolls like 1,2,3,4 and 5. Or if you order a steak, a timeline will be created where you chose the fish instead."

"Interesting. But if this is true, how do you name all of them?

"Oh not all of them. Just the alpha, beta and omega timelines are named. And the copyrighted ones."

"I see. And why did gumball seem to dislike you?" Asked Teri suspiciously.

"Oh he had a bad experience from a version of that is the living version of emotional pain. You see unlike most creatures, me and other interdimensional beings have the power to travel between them. Unfortunately this comes with the cost of having to teleport to anyone who says my name three times and you have to do what he or she says. Not to mention vie met multiple versions of myself and not all of them are friendly."

"You have to answer the timeline-based questions of anyone who says you name three times? That must not be fun." Said penny

" Tell me about it. And the time off isn't great either. I've been doing timeline stuff for years and I've yet to get a free moment to spend with my family. In fact I haven't seen them since the day I had my son, and being a timeline traveler doesn't come with maternity or parental leave. Seriously I was doing excrusheating tasks while ELEVEN MONTHS PREGNANT!"

"What kind of tasks"?

"Every kind of task. And I have to do them the day before _and_ after giving birth to my son. What a wonderful day that was though. Hope I'll be able to make it to his tenth birthday.

"Wow that's pretty depressing," said Teri "but not quite sure what you mean by wonderful cause it must been a mess"

Penny stepped in "but didn't your mom have you?"

"Paper reproduction is far cleaner then pony reproduction"

Screwball explained, "Actually I'm only half pony and the other half magical being. So the mess was less unspeakable fluids, and more crazy magic flying around causing trouble. So yeah I'm goanna side with Teri on this one. But enough about that. I heard you wanted to find out about what would happen if you never stopped wearing your shell, right penny…


	6. The anime

Penny, Teri, and gumball hugged each other tightly, frozen with fear over what was probably the most disturbing conversation that could have been had. Screwball, however, was staring at them like nothing weird was going on.

"Well after finding someone friendly, telling you all that was certainly the logical thing." She said

"LOGICAL?" yelled Teri. How is logical to know that if I change my brand of spray away I'll poison the town! She said angrily.

Penny stepped in, just as angry

"Or that I'll die from lack of oxygen if I kept my shell on and gumball would get cancer!" she lashed out.

Gumball couldn't speak but he looked just as upset.

Suddenly, emotional pain screwball kicked beta screwball in the gut

"Ow!" she yelled out as the other screwball disappeared. "Well, it isn't my fault that that's how it plays out. But all things aside should you ever need me again, say my name three times." Screwball teleported off in a flash of light.

The three children were silent for a few minutes. Then Teri spoke

"Well that was quite the encounter," she said. "Well anyway, I got to get to a date with Ocho."

"Since when were you two dating?" asked Penny.

"6 years" replied Teri

"Really?"  
"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I guess that might have something to do with that J-pop you were listening to earlier" penny gumballed.

Teri blushed and ran away.

"There's one thing I don't get Gumball," Penny said to her boyfriend. "How does she blush?"

After penny told the whole school about what happened, gossip began to arise. Eventually, Anias's distorted sense of reality and insatiable curiosity drove her to look inside Teri's bag to find out what's going on, once and for all. What she found was more than she bargained for…

Inside Teri's bag was a year's supply of hygiene products (that she will likely use in a day) and a DVD player. But wasn't the shocking part. The shocking part is that at the bottom, in a secret compartment, there was the most shocking thing known to America. But to find out you must read the R rated chapter, or simply imagine it. But only those 18+ would dare sneak inside such a realm…

 **This chapter is really just a reference to another story I would write in while.** **so for now just imagine something anime realated**


End file.
